Humans
Humans are a prominent race who rose from their primitive states during the Axe Age (also known as the Age of Darkness). They are mostly made up of well trained swordsmen, archers, and sorcerers. Between the Free Cities of the North, The Province, and the Cath Bruig Empire, they represent the pinnacle for hope and civilization on the side of the Light, always fighting against evil from the Dark. Humans are close allies of the Dwarves, the fir'bolg, the Forest Giants, and the Skrael. Description Fifty years prior to the beginning of the Myth: The Fallen Lords, the eastern Empire was attacked by a mysterious, evil being named Balor. Using an undead army, he reduced the Muirthemne into ruins. This would be the spark the Great War. For the next thirty-five years, the armies of the Dark, lead by The Fallen Lords, slowly marched west from the Cloudspine Mountains to ravaged the human cities of the east. Covenant, the capital city of The Province, would soon fall, with Tyr, the last free city of the south, being destroyed five years later. This left only Madrigal and the other free cities of the west to stand against the fallen. Notable individuals: The Avatara * Alric: Leader of The Nine, King of the Province, and later became Emperor of the Cath Bruig. * Cu Roi: Served in the Great War, sacrificed himself to destroy the Tain. * Forgall: The author of Forgall's Bestiary. * Maeldun: Served in the Great War, died sometime afterwards. * Mazzarin: Founded the Avatara, ambushed and killed by The Watcher during the Wind Age, returned as a Shade, killed again while protecting The Watcher. * Murgen: Served in the Great War, sacrificed himself to destroy the Tain. * Myrdred: Served the empire during the Wind Age, later became the Fallen Lord known as The Deceiver. * Rabican: Served in the Great War, ambushed and killed by The Watcher. * Sardonac: Served the empire during the Wind Age, sacrificed himself to destroy the Rod of the Callieach. Berserks * Connacht the Wolf: Barbarian, and the great hero of the Wind Age, later became the Fallen Lord known as Balor. * Egil: Served in the Great War. * Grulof: A Berserk of Gower from the Wind Age. * Gywon: Served in the Great War, died a hero. * Hothgar: A Berserk of Gower from the Wind Age, died a hero. * Reiftyr: Served in the Great War, died a hero. * Thorum: A Berserk of the Twelve Duns from the Wind Age. * Torgund: Berserk Hero from the Wind Age. * Trahern with Fists like Iron: Berserk Hero, served in the Second War. * Truan of the Hundred Battles: Berserk Hero, served in the Great War, one of Five Champions. * Turgeis with Burning Steel: Berserk Hero, served in the Great War, one of Five Champions. * Tyrfing: Served in the Great War. Bowmen * Oderic: Bowman Hero during the Second War. Hearth Guardsmen * Ulrik: A Hearth Guardsman from the Wind Age. The Heron Guard * Damas: Captain of the Imperial Heron Guard of Emperor Leitrim, later became the Fallen Lord known as Soulblighter. * Eight Pride Stalking: Heron Guard, served during the Second War. * Four Flint Motion Sun: Heron Guard Hero. * Nine Skull Crocodile: Served during the Second War, friend of the Narrator. * One Elk Standing Rain: Head of the Council of Muirthemne. * Ten Soaring White Eagle: Heron Guard Hero. Journeymen * Five Motion Bloody Jaguar: Journeyman, served during the Great War. * Four Bear Silent Oak: Dishonored Journeyman, helped in the defeat of Cartucke. * Twelve Motion Jeweled Skull: Journeyman, served in both wars. Myrmidon * Ravanna: Myrmidon Warrior, daughter of the Twelve Duns, later became the Fallen Lord known as Shiver. Warlocks * Seanchaidh: Warlock Hero during the Second War. Warriors * Baeldun: Warrior Commander of the 7th Legion during the Second War. * Crüniac: Warrior Commander of the Second War, died after being fatally wounded by Soulblighter. * Fenris: Warrior Veteran, turned to stone in the battle against Cartucke. * Garrick: Warrior Captain of the Second War. * Mauriac: Warrior Captain of the Great War. Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Races Category:Humans